icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 MetJHL Season
This is the 2013-14 Metropolitan Junior Hockey League season. This is the league's 46th season. Standings Francis Division Team GP W L OTL PTS GF GA Boston Bandits 42 38 1 3 79 278 62 Boston Junior Rangers 42 34 5 3 71 208 101 Northern Cyclones 42 23 13 6 52 161 130 Walpole Express 42 14 26 2 30 113 185 Cranston Reds 42 14 20 2 30 162 224 Valley Jr. Warriors 42 12 27 0 27 111 180 New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 42 12 27 0 27 92 178 Mullen Division Team GP W L OTL PTS GF GA Richmond Generals 42 34 6 2 70 212 91 North Jersey Avalanche 42 30 10 2 62 193 105 Metro Fighting Moose 42 29 10 3 61 192 131 Hartford Jr. Wolfpack 42 27 11 4 58 153 106 New York Applecore 42 27 13 2 56 188 137 Brewster Bulldogs 42 25 15 2 52 169 180 Long Island Royals 42 20 19 3 43 158 177 New Jersey Rockets 42 18 21 3 39 138 157 Jersey Wildcats 42 17 24 1 35 140 166 Connecticut Jr. Oilers 42 8 26 8 24 100 186 New York Saints 42 5 36 1 11 78 244 Dowd Division Team GP W L OTL PTS GF GA Frederick Freeze 42 26 13 3 55 192 131 Philadelphia Revolution 42 27 14 1 55 160 126 Philadelphia Little Flyers 42 26 14 2 54 191 140 Philadelphia Jr. Flyers 42 25 14 3 53 171 126 Central Penn Panthers 42 23 13 6 52 178 156 New Jersey Jr. Titans 42 23 15 4 50 186 158 New Jersey Renegades 42 9 29 4 22 128 228 Washington Jr. Nationals 42 0 40 2 2 79 326 Playoffs Play-In Round *Long Island Royals defeated Valley Jr Warriors 4 to 1 *Cranston Reds defeated Walpole Express 6 to 4 *Philadelphia Jr Flyers defeated New Jersey Rockets 5 to 4 *New Jersey Jr Titans defeated Central Penn Panthers 3 to 2 Conference Quarterfinals *Boston Bandits defeated Cranston Reds 2 games to none 11-1, 17-2 *Boston Jr Rangers defeated Long Island Royals 2 games to 1, 3-4, 5-2, 6-2 *Northern Cyclones defeated Hartford Jr Wolfpack 2 games to 1, 4-3, 0-5, 5-2 *New York Applecore defeated Brewster Bulldogs 2 games to 1, 2-3 (ot), 6-2, 6-2 *Richmond Generals defeated New Jersey Jr Titans 2 games to 1, 4-1, 4-2 *North Jersey Avalanche defeated Philadelphia Jr Flyers 2 games to none, 3-1, 3-2 *Metro Fighting Moose defeated Philadelphia Little Flyers 2 games to none, 4-0, 8-7 *Frederick Freeze defeated Philadelphia Revolution 2 games to none, 6-5 (ot), 6-4 Conference Semifinals *Boston Bandits defeated Northern Cyclones 2 games to none, 4-2, 7-1 *Boston Jr Rangers defeated New York Applecore 2 games to 1, 3-2 (ot), 2-3 (ot), 1-0 (ot) *Richmond Generals defeated Frederick Freeze 2 games to none, 4-2, 3-2 *North Jersey Avalanche defeated Metro Fighting Moose 2 games to none, 5-2, 4-0 Keegan Cup Round Robin *Boston Bandits defeated North Jersey Avalanche 4 to 1 *Boston Jr Rangers defeated Richmond Generals 2 to 1 *Boston Bandits defeated Boston Jr Rangers 4 to 3 *North Jersey Avalanche defeated Richmond Generals 1 to 0 *Boston Bandits defeated Richmond Generals 2 to 1 *Boston Jr Rangers defeated North Jersey Avalanche 3 to 2 in overtime Round Robin Standings Team GP W L PTS GF GA Boston Bandits 3 3 0 6 10 5 Boston Jr Rangers 3 2 1 4 8 7 North Jersey Avalanche 3 1 2 2 4 7 Richmond Generals 3 0 3 0 2 5 Boston Bandits and Boston Jr Rangers advance to Keegan Cup Final Keegan Cup Final *Boston Bandits defeated Boston Jr Rangers 4 to 2 The Boston Bandits advanced to the 2014 USA Hockey Tier III Junior National Championship. The Boston Jr. Rangers lost to the Eastern Hockey League's New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs in a single game playoff to determine which team would fill the host spot in the tournament. Category:2014 in hockey Category:Metropolitan Junior Hockey League Category:MeJHL seasons